The Fairy Chronicles: Lone Sunflower
by KoroChann
Summary: After an accident, Team Natsu — except Lucy gets badly injured. Add it up to when Team Natsu talks badly about Lucy about the accident, and she just couldn't handle it. Lucy fell ill and was unexpectedly 'saved' by a stranger... No, Wait, not 'Saved' but 'Kidnapped'. Please give the story a chance! I'll try my best, so please, R & R!


"Lucy! Lucy, Run!"

"Hurry, Lucy! He's coming!"

"Luce, Run!"

Those were the voices in my head. They were.. So familiar. 'Familiar' , I said. The word makes me laugh.

Erza, Gray, and Natsu. My Friends, My Team, My Comrades.. My family.

And, Even though I promised to protect them with all I have..

Looks like it's all not good enough.

* * *

I stood beside the three hospital beds with tears on my brown orbs. Hospital beds that had my Team lying on them right now. They looked so..

..Dead.

Natsu Dragneel. One of the liveliest Mages In Fairy Tail, with his signature Pink hair. Demonstration of his magic sent shivers down anyone who's anyone's spine.

If you ask why I'm telling you this? It's probably because he was lying on the hospital bed right now.. Bandaged head to toe like a mummy. He was badly injured, and until now he hasn't woken up yet.

Gray Fullbuster. Believe it or not, he is one decent stripper! He is the resident Ice mage of Fairytail, my Friend, My Teammate, my Family. Frenemies with Natsu, probably because their magic are the complete opposite?

I could see him now, his breathing rather loud and abnormal. He was beaten black and blue, even his eyes were bandaged. Lips pale from loss of blood, and his body terribly scarred.

Last, but definitely not the least, Erza Scarlet. Erza had been my role model ever since I joined the guild months ago. She was so strong, so composed, so beautiful. it was such a shame that she protected someone as weak as me until she became like this.

"Lucy.. Maybe you should go home and rest. You've been here for days now, We'll take charge for a bit for you." Mira decided to break the ice. For days now, She would take care of me as I take care of my team. I had known from her stares that she was deeply worried about my health.. I was thankful, but I didn't care much at that time.

"No, It's fine. I–I'm fine.. I want to stay here." I gently answered.

"Lu–chan.. Are you sure? You haven't left the guild for days. you should atleast go home for today." Levy said, I could hear her footsteps go nearer and nearer Until I knew that she was beside me.

" It's really fine, Levy–chan! I want to be here for them.. Especially now." I turned my head to face her, my eyebrows furrowed To tell them that I meant it.

Levy opened her mouth to protest, but closed it at that moment. she probably knew that arguing would do nothing. Instead she nodded silently, and slowly walked back outside the infirmary.

* * *

"Lu–chan, Lu–chan!" Levy beamed through the guild. When she walked past the guild members, they would all be left with stunned faces.

Why the hell was she so happy?

.. Were probably their thoughts.

"L–Levy–chan.. What's gotten you in such a great mood?" I tilted my head when I asked her.

She was, admittedly, adorably panting.. And I could feel Gajeel a few Meters away when he blushed. Why was she so happy?

"Natsu and the others.. They're awake!"

I almost spat out the tea that I was drinking... Wait, what ?

* * *

My heart was skipping beats as I paused infront of the door. They were really, actually,positively awake? I was so excited.. Excitement , I think, makes people forget how to walk.

Okay, Basic Tips: Left foot, Right foot, Left foot, Right foot.

Now, To try.

I held my breath for a moment, silently opening the door. I was grinning while I did so.

".. It's still Lucy's fault, though." I heard Gray's voice. It was rather weak and raspy.

" It's because she's weak. Her stamina is terrible, too." Natsu laughed.

" That's enough. Basically, we all agree that she shouldn't be in the team." Erza calmly said.

I stood at the Doorframe as I listened to them. They continued to talk badly about me.. It was rather horrifying. I muffled my tears, covered my mouth when I feared they would hear me. Mira and Levy stood beside, Eyes wide. They had also didn't see this coming.

A few minutes later, I was at verge of screaming and storming away. All they said was about me.. That I was weak, useless, Loud, and Irritating. Was that really how they saw Me?

"It would've been better if she was the one who got injured in our place."

That was it. I can't take any more of this.

* * *

"Lucy!"

"Lu–chan, Wait!"

Those were the words I heard when I left. I was sure that they would be worried, But I didn't care at the moment. I ran through Magnolia, earning the looks of the citizens.

I could feel the heat of the sun, something I haven't felt for days now because I was busy taking care of my teammates, who had decided I was not good enough 5 minutes ago.

I didn't know why , but I was starting to feel dizzy. Probably because I haven't been eating well?

I was about to fall and faint on the spot, I braced myself for the impact. But it never came. I felt a strong pair of arms catch me before I fell, so please remind me to thank him?

"Woah, there... Hey, Miss? Are you okay?" He asked me. I'm pretty sure I nodded or so, but his voice was so calming that I didn't even know what was happening.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

"Sora–nii! Where'd you run off to?" The female voice woke me up. Everything was still vague, and I was blind at the moment ; Unable to open my eyes.

"A Fairy Tail mage— Lucy Heartfilia, I think. Found her in the city, completely drained of energy." I remembered the man's voice. He was the one who 'saved' me!

"Nii–chan.. You didn't touch her, did you?" The question gave me away.

"What? Ofcourse not! Where the hell do you even get these ideas?"

I mentally laughed. The female seemed to be childish, judging by her way of speaking. The man was, well, probably a Pedophile.

"You don't want to know." I heard her say before she giggled. The man groaned in return.

The girl, again, giggled. But this time, I couldn't quite point it out, but it sounded a bit demonic. " Lucy Heartfilia, huh? Looks like we have quite a Triumph card in our hands."

"Definitely."

My eyes widened dramatically.. Well, Mentally.

What exactly did I just get myself into?


End file.
